Hikari no Aura
by msfox103
Summary: Akira is a girl who obtained a special gift from her partner Pokémon, and because of this gift Team Rocket searches for her so they can use her gift for their own evil and selfish wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Pokémon! I only own my OC's and the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari no Aura<strong>

**Chapter 1: Who's Team Rocket?**

Its a beautiful Saturday morning and the sunlight is coming through the window in Akira's bedroom, in her apartment. Today is a very special day for Akira, she was suppose to go see professor elm at his lab today, to receive her first Pokémon. As the sunlight hits Akira in the face, she quickly rolled over to her right side to keep the sunlight out of her eyes. Then Akira sits up in bed, rubs the sleepers out of her eyes, stands up and stretches out her arms and legs. Akira slowly walks over to the bathroom, she shuts the door behind her, uses the bathroom, washes her hands , and then her face. Akira looks into the mirror and sees her beautiful light blue eyes and smile. Then she grabs her hair brush and brushes her medium length, wavy ,dark chocolate hair. Next Akira walks out of the bathroom, goes to her closet, takes out her Houndour hoodie and dark grey jeans, then puts them on. After that Akira walks over to her dresser next to her bed, opens a jewelry box and takes out a necklace with a light purple stone on it. This necklace is very precious to Akira because it was given to her by her parents. Finally she puts her socks and her black and white high tops on. Then Suddenly Akira looks over to her alarm clock and sees that the time is 8 o'clock."8oclock! I should have been at Professor Elms lab two hours ago_"._ I should hurry and get to the lab".

"Akira runs down stairs to the front door then walks outside and over to the labs front doors. Akira tries to open the labs front doors, but they are suspiciously locked " That's weird Professor Elm knows that I am coming to his lab today , why did he lock the door"? Akira walks around to the side of the lab and calls Professor Elms name, but Professor Elm never answers. Akira then walks over to a window near the front door of the lab, but suddenly ducks "Hey who are those strange people standing in professor elms lab? That's weird they have a big red R on their shirt". Akira peeks in the window to get a closer glance and she sees those strange people tying up Professor Elm. Akira backs away from the lab and nervously paces back and forth trying to figure out how to get to the lab without being seen by those people with the R on their shirt: "_Lets see, I could try sneaking around behind the lab. Maybe I could find an open window or something to help me get inside". _Akira continues pacing back and forth: " _On the other hand, if I don't try to get to the lab something bad could happen to professor elm...". _Akira spends twenty minutes pacing back and forth trying to decide what she should do. Finally she makes a decision: " _Well I maybe nervous and have no idea what kind of danger I might face, but I cant just stand here and do nothing. Hold on professor I will find someway to help you"._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the lab: Team Rocket is tying Professor Elm to a chair in his lab. A man with short black hair with a white streak on the left side, glasses, goatee walks up to Professor Elm then suddenly stops in front of him, crosses his arms then looks down at him with cold eyes and a sinister grin on his face. " Please excuse us for our rudeness, my name is Sebastian and I am a scientist for team rocket. We have come here today looking for a girl, her name is Akira Akari, perhaps you have heard of her. My sources tell me she is supposed to pay you a visit today".<p>

" I'm not telling you people anything, untie me and then get out of my lab"!

A man with muscles, sunglasses an yellow hair walks up behind professor elm cracks his knuckles loudly then he put his left hand on professor elms left shoulder an squeezed his shoulder as hard as he could. Professor Elm screams loudly and a tear comes out of his eye.

Professor Sebastian smirks: " It looks like the professor needs time to think about what just happened to him. Everyone please follow me to the next room, Oh and professor when I get back you better be ready to talk". Professor Sebastian and the other rocket agents walk out of the room.

Ten minutes later Akira finally finds an open window: "I cant believe I found an open window. Hey look at all the different kinds of Pokémon in Professor Elms yard wow, There's a mareep, a snubbull, a Jolteon a chickorita, cyndaquil and wow a totodile Professor Elm sure has a lot of Pokémon! Akira hears some voices coming from inside the lab so she crouches down at the window and her heart starts to race. _Why is Professor Elm tied up and who are those scary people in the lab with him"?_

Professor Sebastian and the rocket agents walk back into the lab, Sebastian immediately walks over to Professor Elm and puts his hands behind his back with a smile on his face: "So Professor Elm are you ready talk"?

"Like I said before im not telling you people anything I wont put Akira's life in jeopardy"!

" Professor Elm I suggest that you stop being stubborn and tell me where I can find the girl. You have two choices you can either tell me where I can find Akira or if you insist to continue being stubborn we can hurt you and the Pokémon you have here at the lab. Now listen to me professor I don't have much patience, so be a good boy and tell me where she is".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the lab:<p>

Akira is trembling and her heart is racing. " _I don't even know who these people are and what could they possibly want with me_"? Akira sits and thinks hard for five minutes about what those people could possibly want with her. Suddenly Akira hears something whimpering and it sounds like its coming from inside the lab. So Akira carefully peeks in the window and sees a Pokémon locked in a cage. " _Its a Houndour and its a different color to wow! I never thought I would be lucky enough to see one in person, but wait why would it need to be in a cage? I bet those people inside the lab had something to do with it! I have an idea I can use my telepathy to communicate with that Houndour maybe this Pokémon can tell me who those people are. Then later we can save Professor Elm_".

Akira sits in the grass next to the open window then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath so that she can connect her mind with Houndour's : "_Houndour can you hear me"? _A few seconds pass then Akira hears Houndour's voice_._

_" Yes, who are you"?_

_" My name is Akira, and I am here to rescue you and Professor Elm. Do you know who those people standing around Professor Elm are"?_

_" Yes I do! the women with the silver hair and silver cold eyes is Hun, The man with muscles, sunglasses and yellow hair is Attila, The man with the blue hair and olive green eyes is Pierce. Now the man standing in front of Professor Elm with the short black hair with a white stripe on the left side, glasses and goatee is Professor Sebastian, he is the one in charge of their mission, together they are team rocket and believe me they are bad news"!_

_" Houndour, how do you know who these people are"?_

_" I was used as their experiment, it was terrible they ran all these different tests on me, painful tests. They would shoot me with tranquilizer darts and then when I would wake up I would see wires all over me, it was terrifying"!_

_" Im sorry to hear that Houndour. Listen how about I get you out of this cage and we can find a way to help the professor"._

_"I do really appreciate that Akira thank you"!_

_"Your welcome, now is there a key nearby that unlocks your cage"?_

_"Yes, the key is on top of my cage"._

_" That's perfect Houndour! all I have to do is open you cage and then we can quietly sneak out of here"._

_"That's a good plan Akira, but im afraid it wont be that easy. Listen you have to be careful because if any of those people see you, its over, none of us will escape them and who knows what they will do to us"?_

_" Thanks for the warning Houndour, but I will be careful don't worry"._

Akira winks at Houndour then quietly climbs through the window and grabs the key to Houndour's cage: "_Good job Akira, now carefully unlock the cage then we can quietly sneak away"._

_" Don't worry Houndour what could possibly go wrong"._

Akira holds her trembling hand, then hesitates for a moment. Finally Akira turns the key and a loud click is heard: "_Akira I thought you said that you would do this quietly"! _

_" It wasn't that loud Houndour relax"._

Suddenly Hun looks over at the cage where Akira and Houndour is: "Hey brat what do you think you are doing"?!

Sebastian suddenly looks over at the cage: " Its Akira everyone quickly capture her".

Akira and Houndour jump out the open window: "Run Houndour"!

"_Im running as fast as I can Akira_ ". Houndour exclaimed with a growl.

" I can see route 29 we can make it," Akira yelles with a victorious grin that crossed her face.

" _Wait what about Professor Elm we cant leave him he needs us_".

_" Your right Houndour, but how do we get back to the lab without them catching us_".

Hun, Attila and Pierce are catching up to Akira and Houndour: "STOP BRAT"!

"_ We need a plan Akira and quickly_". Akira thinks for a few seconds: "_That's it, Houndour use smog_"!

Team Rocket starts coughing: " Houndour look the guys who are guarding the front door are gone. Now's are chance lets go save the professor".

" I cant see anything, Skarmory use gust to blow this smog away". Skarmory uses gust and blows the smog away. "What the... she's gone"?

* * *

><p>Akira and Houndour run inside the lab: Akira wasn't paying attention to where she was going and runs right into Professor Sebastian from behind. Akira stumbles then falls onto the labs cold hard floor. The girls eyes widens the moment she looks up and sees the person she run into. A cold shiver went down her spine and stopped her from moving for a blink of an eye. Suddenly Sebastian turns around then bends down and picks Akira up by her collar, grabs her wrist and stares into her eyes with a cold look. " Well its nice to finally meet you ".<p>

Akira just stands there staring into Professor Sebastian's cold gaze and is to petrified to even move a muscle it was like she is in some sort of terrifying trance. Akira gulps, her throat is dry and only a small whimper escaped her lips. Without any warning Sebastian pulled Akira closer to him" I hope you appreciate our little visit, we came just for you". Suddenly Houndour looks up and sees that Sebastian has Akira in his grasp. Houndour backs up and then lunged at Professor Sebastian's hands. When Houndour hit Sebastian's hands he lost his grip on Akira causing her to fall onto the labs cold hard floor again.

Akira quickly jumps up and sees an opened door leading into the library. Akira and Houndour run into the library as fast as they can, Akira slams the door shut and locks it.

A scowl crosses Sebastian's face but his grin grew wider and more sinister. Sebastian took out his radio... "This is Sebastian, Akira just ran into the lab and locked herself in the library get in here and capture her".

"Yes sir".

Akira and Houndour looks around the library and see a balcony on the right side of the room, a chandler on the celling, a red carpet on the floor, a big bay window on the left side of the room , a couch and two chairs siting in front of the window. _"Wow Houndour look at the size of this library, there must be hundreds of book in here"._

_" Professor Elm must have a lot of time on his hands to read all of these books"._

Akira suddenly hears Team Rocket trying to break down the door:_ "Houndour we cant stay in this room team rocket will eventually break down this door and capture us. Do you see any other doors or an open window. Houndour are you even listening to me, why are you staring at that bookshelf and not looking for an exit_"!

" Akira keep you voice down I think I found something". Houndour looks over to his right and sees a book that looks like it wasn't put back properly. Akira see that big red book that's on my right"?

" Yeah, what about it Houndour"?

" It makes the rest of the bookcase look sloppy fix it its bothering me".

Akira smacks her forehead with a giant face palm. "_Are you kidding me Houndour we are running for our lives from team rocket and your more concerned with a book that wasn't put back properly. How does that help us"?_

Houndour is giving Akira that cute puppy face. "_Fine Houndour I will fix that book for you. Just stop with the cute face please_".

" _Sure thing Akira anything for you_". Houndour smiles. " _Thank you Akira your a real pal_".

Akira backs up to see where that book is located on the bookshelf. Suddenly she bumps her back against a smaller bookshelf, a book that was sitting on top of the bookcase falls and hits Akira on the head. Akira groans: "_That really hurt, hey look at this book its all about aura wow! I wonder what the first chapter is about_"?

Akira starts flipping through pages in the book: "_Hello earth to Akira remember me, are you going to fix that book for me sometime today_"?

Akira's reading the book: "_What book Houndour_"?

Houndour walks up to Akira and knocks the book out of her hands: "_Hey, what did you do that for Houndour"?_

_" That's the wrong book Akira I meant the one on this bookcase"._

_" Oh yeah, sorry Houndour I got so caught up in this book. I will fix that book right now_".

Akira walks over to the bookshelf and fixes the book. As soon as Akira places the book back, the bookshelf moves to the left and reveals a staircase leading to a secret room. "_ Houndour im sorry I ever doubted you and im sorry I got mad at you, you just saves our lives_". Akira gives Houndour a hug.

"_That's ok Akira I forgive you, come on lets go_". Akira and Houndour are about to start down the stairs when suddenly a loud noise comes from the library door. Akira looks over at the door and sees a foot suddenly break through the bottom of the door. Akira holds back a scream and a shiver runs down her spine.

" _Akira hurry we don't have much time team rocket will be in this room any minute_"!

Akira and Houndour just make it inside the secret room as the bookcase shuts behind them. It is completely dark, Akira and houndour are now walking blindly in the dark with nothing to tell them where they are going then Akira gets an idea. "_Houndour your a fire type right_".

" _Yes, but im also a dark type to he he get it Akira we are walking in the dark and I am a dark type Pokémon_".

"_ Houndour you're crazy". What I was going to say was since you are a fire type"._

_Houndour interrupts Akira "And a dark type"._

_ "Yes Houndour, and a dark type listen I want you to use ember to give us some light"._

_ " And the magic words are"._

Akira rolls her eyes and sighs : "_Please houndour will you use ember so we can see where we are going so we wont trip over anything_".

_ " Sure Akira, now see was it that hard"._

_ "Your pushing your lucky Houndour"._

_ " He he sorry Akira its just fun to mess with you"._

Houndour uses a small ember attack to light their way. Suddenly Akira and Houndour hear Team Rocket break down the door. " _lets keep going Akira and find a way out of here don't worry I will protect you from Team Rocket "._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the library:<p>

" Professor Sebastian we broke down the door how do you want us to precede ".

Pierce I want you, Hun and Attila to bring Akira to me. Do what ever you have to capture her. I will be waiting here guarding Professor Elm. In the mean time maybe I can pick his brain and learn some more about Akira from him".

"Understood, lets go".

Houndour and Akira are still wondering around in the dark looking for another way out when Akira spots a desk with a lamp on it. "_ Houndour look a desk it the perfect place for me to read some more of this book. Hopefully that lamp will work and I can find out what secrets this book holds"._

_Houndour and Akira carefully make their way over to the desk . Akira try's to turn on the lamp. "Houndour the lamp works this is great. Wow this is incredible._

_" What does it say Akira"?_

_" Well the first chapter is about how a trainer and their partner Pokémon can be connected by a strange marking"._

_" What does this mark look like"?_

Akira starts to read the mysterious book and finds a picture of this marking_: "I found it houndour! it is a light purple outline of a heart and it can give the trainer special abilities but these abilities depend on what type the Pokémon is and how strong the bond between a Pokémon and their trainer is. So my guess is only a special Pokémon can have this marking and the trainer can learn new abilities as their bond grows stronger. Here is another interesting thing I found houndour it says when the Pokémon gives their trainer this mark they are forever connected and they share each other strength and weaknesses"._

_" Does it describe any major weaknesses"?_

_" There is one. It says that if the Pokémon partner feels pain, the trainer that is connected to this Pokémon will also share in their pain"._

_"Houndour remembers something important that team rocket mentioned while he was being experimented on. I don't want to scare Akira, I need to tell her what they said, but first I need to know if what team rocket said is truly possible. Hey Akira does the book say if its possible to copy this ability"?_

_" That's a strange question to ask houndour but let me check". _Akira flips through the book until she comes to the last chapter_. "It does Houndour it says this mark contains great power but in the wrong hands this marks power can give someone complete control of all Pokémon and they can use these Pokémon to do what ever they please, but that's not the worst part Houndour"._

_" What could be worse than that"?_

_" They will be truly unstoppable and everyone will be at their mercy"._

_" So what they said is possible' _Houndour gets a cold chill and decides that it is time that he tells Akira. "_Um Akira I have something I have to tell you_".

"_Not now Houndour cant you see im trying to read"._

_" But Akira"._

* * *

><p>Back in the library<p>

" We have checked this whole library and we still haven't found the girl"! Attila leans on the secret bookcase and pushes the big red book back in place.

The bookcase starts to move to the left and a secret room is revealed. So that's where she went and why we couldn't find her".

" Yes Hun I believe you are right. Pierce smiles and chuckles in a sinister way. "Akira we are coming for you".

Pierce, Attila and Hun starts to walk down the stairs .

_"Akira will you just listen to me"!_

_" What is it Houndour im trying to read this book_

_" something just doesn't feel right I think Team Rocket might be closing in on us"._

_" Houndour you worry to much if Team Rocket was closing in on us don't you think we would hear footsteps or something".Akira suddenly hears familiar voices and footsteps. Akira starts to tremble and her heart starts to race. Houndour I really hate it when your right"._

_" Don't worry about it Akira I already know another way out"._

_" That's awesome Houndour ,but wait how did you find another way out"?_

_" Well while you were busy reading that book I went for a little walk around this room an found a window behind black curtains ,but since its dark in here you never noticed them"._

Akira gives Houndour another hug. "_Houndour I want to thank you for watching my back when I was to busy to listen to you"._

_" Isn't that what friends are for Akira"._

_" Yeah come one houndour lets get out of here"._

Akira and Houndour climbs under the curtains , sneak out the window and start climbing stairs that lead to another door.

_" Akira are we at the top yet my paws hurt_".

"Houndour we just started,_but if you cant handle walking up the rest of the stairs I understand"._

_" And what is that suppose to mean Akira"._

_" Oh nothing its just if you cant make it up the rest of the steps then you could never beat me in a race"._

_" Oh really Akira is that what you think. Well then how about a bet"._

_" Sure what's the bet"._

_" If I win you have to listen to what I wanted to tell you back in that other room"._

_"Ok but if I win..."._

_"Akira why are you looking at me like that"._

_"If I win you have to let me paint your claws pink"._

_"ALL OF THEM"._

_" Yes houndour all of them what do you say"._

_" I think you should get ready to smell defeat"._

_" READY..., SET..., GO!_

Meanwhile Pierce, Attila, and Hun are walking in the dark room when Hun sees a small light".

" Pierce, Attila I found something, follow me".

Pierce and Attila follow Hun to a desk with a lamp that is turned on".

" So its a lamp what's the big deal Hun".

Pierce puts his hand on the top of the lamp. " This lamp isn't hot that can only mean ..."

" Um that the lamp wont burn up"?

Pierce and Hun put their hand on their head. No Attila it means that brat was just here".

" That's right Hun, everyone split up and look for an exit".

* * *

><p>Back in the lab: Professor Elm is struggling to get free. "Professor Elm why do you fight us"?<p>

"Because I wont let you harm Akira, she is an innocent child let me go so I can help her".

" I am afraid that I cant let you do that professor, that girl is too important to us and if you want to try and be a hero I can make your life very unpleasant, do you hear me. I don't make threats you will be punished. Do I make myself clear professor".

"Yes...".

"Good boy, now professor I have a message for Akira, and I want you to personally deliver it for me".

Meanwhile Akira and Houndour are racing up the stairs.

"_Im going to beat you Houndour"._

_" Oh really , Hey Akira look up"._

_ Houndour is siting at the top smiling at Akira._

_" What how did you beat me to the top. You were complaining that your paws were hurting"._

_" You underestimated me Akira"._

_" Good job Houndour"._

_" Thanks Akira, since I won you have to listen to what I want to tell you back there"._

_" Well ok but only because you won"._

_" I think I should wait to tell you until this thing with Team Rocket is over we cant take a chance on them capturing us"._

_" Sounds good houndour lets take a rest im bushed from running up all those stairs"._

* * *

><p>Attila have you found anything yet ".<p>

"No, sorry Pierce".

" What about you Hun".

" Nothing yet".

Pierce grits his teeth, then he takes his fist and hits it against the wall behind him and a ping is heard Pierce pulls back the curtain and a open window is now visible. Pierce looks out the window and hears Akira laughing."Well what do we have here, so this is where she went, and look who is sitting at the top of those stairs. This day just keeps getting better and better".

"What should we do now Pierce"?

"I have tranquilizer darts in my pocket I want you and Hun to shoot one at each of them , we cant let them get away from us now can we. Pierce hands Attila and Hun a tranquilizer dart and a pipe to shoot them in. On my signal READY..., NOW"!

"_That was a lot of fun Akira, can we have another race soon"._

_" Sure Houndour maybe tomorrow"._

_" Akira is something bothering you"?_

_" I wont lie to you Houndour its just so many things has happened to me this morning. I thought today would be just a normal day. I never expected Team Rocket at the lab , I'm so confused why do they want to capture me what is so special about me that they need to kidnap me , Then this book just happens to hit me on the head. It wasn't just any old book its like I was suppose to find this book for some odd reason, and I never expected that Professor Elm has a bookcase that leads to a secret room. This is one crazy morning, but the one thing that made today special is that I met you and now we are friends"._

_" I understand Akira even I don't completely understand how I even ended up as Team Rockets experiment, but this morning when all hope seems lost you appear and rescue me . I really appreciate that Akira and I would go through all of this again if it meant we could be friends forever"._

_" We are friends and we can be friends forever if that is what you want Houndour I would never force you to stay with me if you didn't want to but its always nice to have a best friend by your side during such a hard time like this". Houndour puts his head under Akira's arm and licks her face. Houndour smiles while Akira chuckles._

_" Thanks Akira I... AKIRA LOOK OUT"._

_"Houndour shoves Akira out of the way, but gets hit by Hun's dart. " HOUNDOUR_ "!

" I missed, that mutt made me miss".

" Don't worry about it Attila my dart hit that mutt she wont leave without It. Hey brat we see you".

" Hun, Attila and Pierce start running up the stairs to capture Akira. "_Houndour they hit you with a sleeping dart come on lets go I can see a room at the end of the hallway. You have to get up please"._

_" Cant we just take a rest here im tired Akira "._

_" No Houndour listen to me you are stronger than this, you can make it to that room I believe in you"._

_" Your right Akira lets... Akira look out"!_

_" What houndour what do you see". Suddenly Pierce shoots a dart at Akira and hits her in her left shoulder_. "_Ouch"!_

_"Run Akira_"!

Akira and houndour make it half way up the hall they are so close to the room that they need to get to when suddenly the darts start to kick in. Akira falls to the ground exhausted from the dart, she turns around to see Pierce, Attila and Hun standing where they were ,laughing at her. Pierce walks up behind Akira, bends down, grabs her by the collar and pulls her up. Pierce smirks. Suddenly Houndour turns around, try's to bite Pierce, Pierce drops Akira then Houndour walks over to Akira an puts his head under her arm to help her up. Hun, Attila both shoot another dart at Akira and they both hit her in the back. Akira feels like she could collapse at any moment.

"_Thank you Houndour for helping me_".

"_ I told you before Akira I wont let Team Rocket hurt you I will fight to protect you. Now lets get to that room_".

Akira and Houndour some how manage to find the strength to get into the room Akira shuts the door and locks it. "_Houndour my heart is racing I have never been this scared before in my life"._

Akira holds on to the side of the bed and hopes for the best.

Pierce , Hun and Attila are now standing in front of the door that leads to where Akira and houndour are hiding. ' We have her right where we want her trapped. Alright now Hun, Attila on my signal we will kick the door down, drag the girl and her mutt out of the room, then we can take her to Professor Sebastian. READY, ONE ,TWO, NOW!

Right before Team Rocket can kick in the door they hear Professor Sebastian's voice over their radio with police sirens in the background. This is Sebastian, the police are closing in on us. We have no choice we have to retreat we will capture the girl another day, everyone meet me at the chopper".

" You got lucky this time Akira,but next time you wont be so lucky we will capture you and I wont go easy on you next time we meet".

Pierce looks to the right side of the door and sees an escape rope hanging up on a hook . Pierce ties one end of the rope to the railing of the balcony and Team Rocket escapes without anyone seeing them. "_Their gone Akira"._

_" I heard Houndour this is great, how do you feel"._

_" I feel tired but I can make it. How do you feel Akira_

_" I feel like... I could pass out at any moment"._ Akira breathes heavily and groans as her sight becomes blurred.

_" They did hit you with three darts Akira"._

_" Never mind that lets go check on professor...". Akira suddenly collapses on the floor._

_" Akira ! Don't worry I will go and get professor elm I will be back soon"._

The door is locked and Houndour cant reach the lock so Houndour backs up and uses a tackle attack at the door and smashes right through it then runs to go get Professor Elm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading Chapter 1 I'm really excited about my story! I am currently working on chapter 2 Please review :) I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter I really enjoyed writing it If anyone has any idea's for my story feel free to tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

**Chapter 2: The Gift**

Akira regains consciousness, she slowly opens her eyes and then looks around the room. Her sight is blurry and Akira groans." My head... it feels like my brain is going to crawl out of my skull". Akira puts her hand on her head then realizes she has a cold rag on her head. "What's going on, where am I? Ouch and why does my head hurt so much. Maybe I can get up and look around". Akira is so dizzy she couldn't find the strength to stand up. The girl decides to just remain where she is until her vision clears up. Twenty minutes later her vision clears up then she looks around the room and sees that she is in a library lying on a couch next to a bay window, with a dark blue blanket on top of her, a comfy pillow under her head, a IV in her arm and a oxygen mask on her face. She looks over at her right arm and sees the IV in her arm then starts to panic, her heart starts to race. Akira has no idea what is going on. She quickly jumps up, then try's to stand up, but she looses her balance and falls onto the library's floor.

The sudden noise in the library alerts Professor Elm in his lab. He and Houndour quickly run into the library and sees Akira lying on the floor groaning in pain. Professor Elm runs over to Akira and helps her back onto the couch. "Akira are you alright, how did you end up on the floor"?

" Who are you?, Leave me alone"!

She starts to struggle against Professor Elm. Akira blacked out earlier and has temporarily lost some of her memory. "Akira calm down! Its me Professor Elm".

The girl continues to struggle against Professor Elm. Houndour jumps onto her lap and makes the girl gasp because of it's weight and then suddenly licks her face. "_Akira its me Houndour, everything is alright Team Rocket is gone, you are in no danger"._

The girl hears Houndour's voice and suddenly her memory returns to her. She remembers how Team Rocket came to the lab, chased her through the library and how they shot her with darts that caused her to collapse onto the floor. "Houndour..., Professor Elm? What's going on, why is there an IV in my arm, How did you get untied and why does it look like the sun is getting ready to set"?

"Easy Akira, first things first how does your head feel"?

" My head is pounding".

Professor Elm takes the rag off of her head then takes her temperature. " Well I have good news for you. Your temperature is back to normal and you will make a full recovery".

" What are you talking about Professor, Im not sick".

" Your right Akira, but with a combination of exhaustion and those darts. You were in pretty rough shape".

"Thank you for looking after me Professor Elm".

" Your welcome Akira ,but you should thank Houndour if it wasn't for him I might not have found you".

" _Thank you Houndour_".

" _That's what friend's are for Akira_".

" Now let me go and get you something for that headache. Akira's stomach growls, Professor Elm chuckles. Looks like your hungry to, how does two ham and cheese sandwiches and a Pepsi sound to you"?

Akira's mouth waters."That sounds delicious thanks Professor Elm"!

" Your welcome Akira. When I come back I will answer all of your questions and explain everything that occurred today to you". Professor Elm walks out of the room and into his kitchen.

The girl sees that Professor Elm has left the room and pulls her blanket over her head. Houndour looks over at Akira and sees the blanket over her head.

"_Akira is there something bothering you_"?

The girl remained silent for a while.

_"Akira I cant help you unless you let me know what is going on inside your mind_".

She starts to play with her thumbs.

"_ You leave me no choice _".

Houndour climbs up onto the couch and jumps onto Akira's stomach and she groans, Houndour pulls the blanket away from Akira's face and see's that she is nervously playing with her hair and chewing on her lip.

"_ Akira what's wrong_"?

Akira turns her head away from Houndour. " _It's just to painful for me to talk about Houndour. Im not ignoring you It's just that you wouldn't understand_".

Houndour gives her a weird look." _Akira I was with you the entire time during that incident with Team Rocket earlier today_".

" _Yes, but_".

" _No buts Akira, I want_ answers._ Now I want you to look into my eyes"._

_" Why Houndour_"?

" _Just trust me_".

Akira rolls her eyes then turns her head towards Houndour and look's into Houndour's eyes, and sees that his eyes are turning a light purple color. Akira gasps and her heart starts to race. A few minutes pass and Houndour's eyes return to normal.

"_ I see, so that's what's bothering you Akira"._

_ Akira starts to tremble. What's going on Houndour"?_

_" I just had a vision_".

"_ A vision, how is that even possible Houndour"?_

_" Well Akira I..."._

Professor Elm walks back into the library with two ham and cheese sandwiches, a Pepsi and two headache pills. " Here Akira take these pills and your headache will be gone in about forty five minutes". Akira takes the headache medicine from Professor Elm, puts both pills in her mouth, opens her Pepsi, takes a drink then swallows the pills.

" Thank you Professor I really appreciate you helping me".

" My pleasure Akira, and here is your ham and cheese sandwiches enjoy".

The girl takes the sandwiches and starts to scarf them down.

" Easy,you don't have to eat them so quickly. I have plenty if you would like seconds".

Professor Elm looks over at the couch and sees Houndour curled up on Akira's stomach watching him." By the way Akira I've noticed how protective Houndour is of you and I thought it would be a good idea if you took Houndour as your first Pokémon is that alright with you"?

Akira looks over at Houndour and smiles. " _Houndour would you like to be my partner Pokémon_"?

Houndour barks and wags his tail. " _Nothing would make me happier Akira of course I'll be your partner_".

A smile crosses her face. " Professor Elm I choose Houndour as my first Pokémon".

" That's terrific Akira I know you and Houndour will make a powerful combination. By the way did you know that you can give a nickname to Houndour if you want to".

" _Akira thinks for a minute... How about Shadow, what do you think Houndour since you are a dark type after all_". Akira chuckles.

Houndour nods his head.

" Shadow that's a perfect name for Houndour since he follows you like your own shadow".

" So Professor Elm what exactly happened today"?

" Well Akira it all started early this morning._** I woke up at 5:30 as usual to release the Pokémon from their pokeballs so they can get their exercise and their breakfast. After this I went back into the lab to get the starter Pokémon ready for your arrival. By the time I was done with this I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 6:00. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Akira's right on time she must be so excited to receive her first Pokémon. I better not keep her waiting any longer". Professor Elm opens the door then walks outside, Professor Elm scratches his head. " I know I heard a knock at this door, but who...".**_

_**"Suddenly a canister of knockout gas landed in front of me, but I still haven't seen anyone around. I look down at the canister and see this smoke coming out, but before I could get away from the canister with smoke coming out I started to feel sleepy, then the next thing I know I woke up and noticed that I am tied to a chair in my lab. Then I see these four people standing around me asking me to tell them everything I know about you, Akira**_".

" What happens next Professor"?

" You already know Akira, I saw you looking through my open window".

The girl gasps and her eyes widens. " So how did you get untied Professor"?

" _**Well I heard Officer Jenny's police sirens and the next thing I know is that Sebastian guy called those other people on his radio. Then right before he walked out the front door he turned around then looked at me with a sinister grin on his face then says**_...".

" _**This isn't over Professor we will capture Akira, It's only a matter of time, you cant protect her forever**_".

_**Sebastian walks out of the lab and goes into Team Rocket's chopper. A few minutes later after he left those other people ran through my lab and out the front door of my lab, then I heard what sounded like a chopper taking off. That's probably how they escaped. Then I heard something crash through a door in the library. Next thing I see is your Pokémon Shadow enter the lab, he ran up to me bites the rope holding me to the chair then chewed through it. After I was free Houndour started barking,pulling on my lab coat with his teeth. So I asked Shadow if he wanted me to follow him. Then he let's go of my lab coat and pointed to the library with his paw. So I followed Shadow and he lead me to a door with a big hole in the bottom of the door. I took out my key and unlocked the door then opened it.**_

_**Professor Elm gasps as he sees that Akira has collapsed on the floor. I ran in and knelt down to check your pulse on your neck and I was relieved to see that your were alive, then I put my hand on your forehead and I noticed that you had a fever so I carefully carried you out of that room and put you on the couch in my library. I also asked Shadow to bring the blanket that was on that bed. After I set you on the couch I had Shadow watch you while I went to grab a cold rag, the Iv and it's bag, then I went back into the lab to grab the oxygen machine. When I came back into the library I quickly put the cold rag on your head, then I turned the oxygen machine on, put the oxygen mask on your face. The last thing I did was carefully take your right arm, clean it off with an alcohol pad, then I put the IV in your vein so you wouldn't dehydrate. While you were asleep Officer Jenny arrived and I explained to her what happened today and she asked to speak with you. So I walked her into the library to show her that you were sleeping. I then explained to her how I found you. She then told me that she will search for these people and bring them to justice. Officer Jenny shook my hand then leaves**_".

Akira blinked in confusion until the fact that Team Rocket was after her brought her back to reality " Wow Professor, but wait why does the sun look like it will set soon"?

" Akira I found you around 12:00 and now it's almost 6:00 clock now so you have been sleeping for about five hours".

" Akira sighs. Professor Elm their is something I want to ask you".

" Sure Akira what's on your mind"?

" I found this book in your library, actually it just fell off the top of your bookshelf when I bumped my back into it and it hit me on the head".

" I'll tell you what Akira I will study that book tonight and tomorrow morning I will tell you everything that I found while studying that book before you leave tomorrow to start your journey".

" Thanks Professor".

Professor Elm looks at his watch. I don't mean to cut you off Akira, but I have to go and feed the Pokémon her at the lab their supper, then I have to put them back into their pokeballs before it gets dark, but first let me take that IV out of your arm. Professor Elm takes the girl's IV out then puts a bandage on her arm where the IV was. "I will be back in an hour to check on you".

Professor Elm walks out of the library and into his yard to take care of the Pokémon at the lab. Akira nervously turns to Shadow and gulps. "_ So... Shadow you said you saw a vision"._

_" Yes Akira I did"._

_ Akira is suspicious and thinks Shadow is pulling a prank on her. Alright Shadow if you really saw what I was afraid of then tell me what it was_".

" _I saw you in this cold scary lab and Sebastian walks up to you with that sinister grin on his face and those cold eyes. You try to escape, but Pierce is behind you then he suddenly grabs you then Sebastian..."!_

_" Akira's eyes widens and she starts to tremble. Shadow stop I believe you! That is scary how you just told me exactly what I saw in my mind, but that is so amazing at the same time! I wish I could do that"._

_" Well Akira I could help you with that"._

_" How Shadow"?_

Shadow lifts up his left paw and shows her an outline of a light purple heart. Akira's jaw drops. " _Shadow that mark on your left paw its..."!_

_" Yes Akira, this mark is the same one that's in your book"._

_" Is this what you were trying to tell me"?_

_" Yes and since you are my trainer now, I would like to share this ability with you, but only if you want it. I will not force you to except this gift it is your choice"._

" The girl thinks for a moment about Shadow's offer and makes a decision. _"Shadow I would be honored to share this ability with you. What do I have to do"?_

_" First I need you to get comfortable and relax"._

" Akira sits in front of Shadow on the couch with her legs crossed. She nods her head and smiles at Shadow to let him know that she is ready. " _Next I need you to close you eyes and to clear your mind"._

Akira closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, exhales, then clears her mind of all distractions. Shadow then puts his left paw on Akira's forehead, then he closes his eyes and concentrates on Akira. The mark on Shadow's paw begins to glow. Akira starts to see these beautiful purple colors in her mind. Suddenly Akira feels this tingling sensation, then she sees Shadow's face in her mind within the aura mark. Shadow tells her to open her eyes and to try and stand up. Akira opens her eyes , then slowly tries to stand up. As soon as the girl stands up she immediately starts to feel dizzy. She puts her hands on her head and groans. Shadow looks over at Akira.

"_ Akira are you alright_"?

Akira turns and looks at Shadow. Shadow's jaw drops and he gasps as he sees Akira's eyes turning a light purple color. " _Akira you're... already about to have your first vision"._

Akira has her first vision. She sees herself tied to a chair in a cold scary lab as Akira looks around the room she sees Pierce, Hun and Attila standing around her guarding her so she doesn't try to escape. Suddenly Pierce walks behind Akira and holds her head to the right. She then sees Professor Sebastian chaining up Shadow, then Sebastian turns to Akira, smiles then shows her something silver in his hand. Akira's vision ends.

Akira gasps loudly, her heart starts to race and her vision is blurry.

"_ Akira! what's wrong? Akira!_"

Akira suddenly collapses onto the library's floor. Shadow jumps onto the bay window from the couch and hits the latch on the window. The window opens and Shadow Howls loudly out of the window. Professor Elm hears the howl and runs into the lab, then into the library with the starter Pokémon following behind him. Shadow continues to Howl until Professor Elm enters the room. Professor Elm runs into the room then he and the starter Pokémon run up to Akira. Professor Elm looks at Akira's forehead.

" Akira must have hit her head pretty hard for a mark like that to appear on her forehead like that. Chikorita use Vine Whip to help me lift Akira onto the couch".

Chikorita sniffs the girl, turns her head then walks away.

" Cyndaquil can you...".

Cyndaquil is running around in circles.

" Professor Elm takes his hand an face palm his forehead. " The one day I need them to listen to me and they don't, great".

Suddenly Totodile runs up to Akira then hits her in the face with a powerful Water Gun attack. Akira quickly wakes up and covers her face with her arms.

" Totodile that's enough".

Totodile stops using Water Gun, runs up to Akira and hugs her arm. Professor Elm looks ,sees the palms of Akira's hands and sees that same mark on her forehead is on the palms of her hands.

" That's weird, I know I have seen that mark somewhere before, but where..."? Akira how are you feeling?

" A little dizzy, but I feel fine".

" That's a relief".

Professor Elm takes Akira's right hand and helps her to her feet. "Thanks Professor".

" Your welcome Akira, but I've been meaning to ask you. What's that heart shaped mark on your forehead and on the palms of your hands? You didn't have them an hour ago".

" What mark"? Akira looks at her hands, gasps then runs over to the mirror on the wall. " That's the same mark Shadow has on his left paw"!

" Shadow has that mark to Akira please show me".

" _Shadow please lift up your left paw and show Professor Elm the mark on your paw_".

Shadow lifts up his left paw revealing a light purple heart outline on his left paw.

" Fascinating, Akira im going to go study that book after I put these Pokémon back into their pokeballs. What are you going to do"?

" I think im going to head back to my apartment and get some rest for my journey tomorrow".

" Alright Akira, but before you leave tomorrow can you stop at my lab then I can tell you what I found about that book".

" Sure thing Professor, have a good night. "_Come on Shadow I'll race you home_".

Akira starts running out of the lab. " _Wait Akira where do you live at. Akira..."._ Shadow sighs. " _This is going to be a long journey_".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket HQ.<p>

" Everyone I've called this meeting because we failed to capture Akira. I have thought of a fool proof plan to capture her, but I will need everyone to cooperate with each other, especially you four lower ranked agents. If you don't follow Hun, Pierce and Attila's instructions and Akira escapes you will wish you never heard the name Professor Sebastian, do I make myself clear Botch".

" The name is Butch"!

" I don't care what your names are just don't let Akira escape. Now here's the plan". Professor Sebastian smiles then turns around to the dry erase board behind him and explains the plan to everyone.

Hun smiles. " This is going to be one surprise that brat will never forget".

" You said it Hun, the good Doctor really has thought of everything".

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 2 guys I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter if you do please review. I will start writing Chapter 3 If you like comedy you will enjoy chapter 3 ;) Sorry I haven't updated I a while I have been so busy with college I believe tomorrow is my last day. I will finish ch 3 soon and update thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Is it really all fun and games

** Chapter 3 Is it really all fun and games?**

Early the next afternoon Akira and Shadow are sleeping in the girls bedroom. When suddenly Shadow starts running in his sleep, he is dreaming about himself trying to rescue Akira from Team Rocket. He desperately tries to keep up with Team Rocket ,but just as he is closing in on them Pierce throws a metallic ring at him and ties his legs together. This causes Shadow to fall onto the ground. Then the Pokémon looks up and watches as Team Rocket escapes with his trainer in their chopper. Suddenly he wakes up in a cold sweat then jumps up to find the girl sound asleep in her bed, but as he jumps to his paws he slips on a blanket that is on the girls bed , stumbles then falls off of Akira's bed and onto her bedroom floor. Shadow stands up, shakes his head then realizes that it was just a horrible nightmare then sighs in relief. He also sees that the sun is up and that the girl is still sound asleep. Suddenly an idea pops into the Pokémon's mind to pull a prank on his trainer.

Shadow then hops onto Akira's bed then yells " _Akira hurry wake up Team Rocket is trying to break the lock on your door! Hurry get up we have to escape before they capture you"!_

The girls eyes suddenly shoot open, she tries to get up out of bed, but she is tangled up in her blankets, she struggles to get free thinking that Team Rocket has tied her up. The girl doesn't realize that she is on the edge of her mattress and suddenly falls off her bed and hits the floor. She then bumps her head on her dresser and knocks her glass of water over and it spills all over her head. "Hey... alright which one of you people poured that water onto my head! As soon as I get free im going to teach all of you a lesson in pain"!

Shadow is sitting on the edge of Akira's bed on his hind legs with his left paw on his head laughing at his trainer. The girl looks over at her Pokémon and sees him laughing at her. Akira grits her teeth and is angry that her partner would pull such a mean prank on her. Shadow continues to laugh at Akira, but suddenly he leans back and falls off her bed and onto her bedroom floor again. Akira looks over at Shadow and sees him fall off of her bed, she immediately forgets about being angry with her Pokémon and she starts laughing so hard that a tear comes out of her eye. Shadow looks over at his trainer and he sees that she is laughing, so he starts to laugh again.

A few minutes later Akira and Shadow both calm down and get ready to start their day. "_Well Akira that was fun , but we should probably get ready to leave, it is already 1:00 in the afternoon._

_" My thoughts exactly Shadow, but how about some breakfast first"?_

Shadows eyes widens, he sticks his tongue out and licks his lips. "_What will we eat Akira_"? Shadow grins. " Trainer o's"!

Akira rolls her eyes and points to her Partner Pokémon. " _Get real dog_"!

" _Did you just call me dog_!? _Well little girl I think I know what I want for breakfast_"! A grin crosses Shadow's face and he slowly walks toward Akira so he can scare her a little bit.

The girl gulps then backs up into a wall, then realizes that she is trapped and at her Pokémon's mercy. "_ What did you want to eat for breakfast Shadow_"?

" _Oh... I don't know maybe some cookies, donuts or maybe Akira o's"._

_ The girls heart starts to race "What ! no Shadow stay back"!_

_" Its too late girl, Im starving"! _Shadow walks up to the girl and looks her directly in the eye. Akira closes her eyes tightly and starts to tremble.

Suddenly Shadow yells " _Gotcha Akira_"! then he licks his trainers face and starts to laugh at the girl. _That's two Akira, you are so gullible"._

_" Oh yeah Shadow, well guess what"!_

_" What little girl"!_

_" Today is only beginning, you wait I will get you back"!_ A big grin crosses the girls face, and Shadow gulps. " _Don't be afraid partner I'm only joking with you_". Shadow sighs. " _Or... Maybe I'm not_". The girls Pokémon perks his ears up. " _He he looks like you are the one who's gullible. Alright lets go get ready to start our day. I'm going to go jump in the shower, then I will go make our breakfast"._

_" Sounds good to me Akira. While you are doing that I am going to go outside to use the little Houndour's room, if you know what I mean he he". Shadow winks._

Akira rolls her eyes then chuckles. The girl goes over to her closet to grab her spare Houndour hoodie and a new pair of dark grey jeans. Then she walks over to her dresser, grabs her necklace with the light purple stone, her undergarments and socks. After she has all these items in her arms she walks over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile outside Shadow is using the bathroom when suddenly he hears Professor Elm calling for him.

" Shadow... Shadow"!

Shadow looks over and sees Professor Elm running towards him. When Professor Elm reaches the Pokémon he pets him on the head.

" Hey buddy, I'm glad your still here, can you tell your trainer to stop by my lab and see me before you guys leave"?

Shadow wags his tail and barks to tell Professor Elm that he understands.

" Thanks boy see you soon". Professor Elm walks back to his lab while Shadow runs back inside to see his trainer.

Back in Akira's apartment. Akira finished her shower, puts on clean clothes, brushed her hair, put her shoes on, then she put her hair up in a bun so she wouldn't get her hair in the food. The girl heads to the kitchen to prepare blueberry waffles with syrup, butter and a strawberry on top with some whipped cream on the strawberry. She also pours some moo moo milk into a glass for her and she pours some moo moo milk into a bowl for her Pokémon. Shadow runs in the kitchen to tell the girl what Professor Elm wanted him to tell her, when the Pokémon suddenly smells the freshly made pancakes and forgets all about what the Professor said,Its like he is in some kind of hunger trance.

" _There you are Shadow, I hope you are hungry... um Shadow hello"?_ The girl snaps her fingers then waves her hand in front of the Pokémon's face. The girl's Pokémon has a blank stare on his face. "_ Shadow, are you even listening to me_"!? Akira throws a strawberry at Shadow's forehead and her Pokémon suddenly shakes his head and comes back to his senses.

" _What the... oh hi Akira_". The Pokémon sniffs the air and smells the delicious pancakes and his mouth starts to water.

Akira chuckles. " _It looks like your hungry buddy would you like some pancakes"?_

_ " Yes, yes, yes"!_ Shadow is jumping for joy, while the girl puts a plate with two pancakes on it in front of her Pokémon, then she puts a plate on the table with two pancakes on it for herself.

"_ Would you like some fresh moo moo milk partner"?_

_ "Yes please"_. Akira takes the moo moo milk that she put in a bowl and puts it next to her Pokémon's plate of pancakes.

" _Hey partner after we are done eating we should stop by the Professor Elm's lab to see him before we leave on our journey_".

Shadow swallows the food in his mouth then suddenly remembers what Professor Elm wanted him to tell his trainer. " _Hey Akira"._

_ " What's on your mind partner"?_

"_ Well... um while I was outside Professor Elm ran up to me and said that he wants you to stop by his lab and see him before we start on our journey, it must be important_.

Akira gasps and her eyes widens. " _Maybe Professor Elm found some kind of secret in that book, I am so excited as soon as we are done eating lets hurry over to the lab"!_ Akira and Shadow quickly finish their breakfast, then the girl cleans up the dishes, grabs her backpack with a picture of her Pokémon's face on it.

"_Akira is that my face on your backpack"?_

_" Yes it is buddy, last night while you were sleeping I sewed a picture of your face onto my backpack"._

_ Shadow smiles." Thanks Akira, I'm glad that we are friends"._

_" Me to are you ready partner"?_

_" Yep"._

_" Alright, lets go see Professor Elm_"! The girl grabs her keys , locks the door behind her then the girl and her Pokémon walk outside and over to Professor elm's lab and knocks on the door, but know body answers. So Akira walks over to the window on the right side of the lab's front door, looks in then suddenly Totodile jumps up at the window growls then uses Scary Face attack at the girl. Since Akira wasn't expecting Totodile to jump out at her, the girl screams then backs up and trips over Shadow. Professor Elm hears a scream then runs outside to find the girl on the ground in front of the lab.

" Akira are you alright"?

" Yes, Totodile just surprised me".

Suddenly Totodile runs out to Akira, points at her and laughs.

"_ Hey you little agitator that wasn't very nice of you to scare me like that_".

Totodile walks over to the girl and hugs her arm. "_ Come on lady take a joke_".

Shadow starts to chuckle.

" _It's not funny Shadow"!_

_" Ha ha , yes it is you just don't want to admit it. He he the little guy got you good, he is alright in my book. Hey Akira wouldn't it be so much fun to have him come along with us on our journey"._

The girl rolls her eyes at her Pokémon. " _Sure Shadow what ever you say_".

Shadow thinks to himself. " _Be careful Akira I may just have to take you up on your offer_".

"Oh Professor did you find anything out about that book"?

" I sure did Akira please follow me into the library"

Suddenly Professor Elm pulls out that mysterious book of Akira's. When the girl sees Professor Elm pull that book out a big smile crosses the girls face. " So Professor what did you find out"?

"Well Akira I found out that you are not the only person in the world that has had a special Pokémon like Shadow".

" Wait... Professor, are you trying to tell me that their are other Pokémon and trainers with an ability like what Shadow and I share"?

" Well..." Professor Elm scratches his head " yes and no".

" What do you mean by that"? The girl tilts her head.

" Their are records in this book about these special Pokémon and their trainers, but according to this book you and Shadow are the only two in the world with this ability". Akira gives the Professor another weird look. " Just let me read it to you my dear. Every 1000 years a Pokémon is born with this secret Aura ability. It is unknown how the Pokémon obtains this ability, but the Pokémon with this ability will only pass this onto a trainer they deem worthy. Also the trainer must have a pure heart. This ability allows the trainer and their Pokémon partner to see visions, sense other peoples aura. If the bond between a Pokémon and their trainer is strong enough they can even foresee danger and avoid it before it even happens. There is one other thing written here if there is a strong bond the trainer can pick up certain abilities".

" Can give me an example of a ability like that Professor"?

" Sure Akira". Professor Elm flips through the mysterious book. " Ah, here's one, this girl obtained the ability to turn into her partner Pokémon, well as a temporary copy at least".

Akira's jaw drops an her eyes widens. " Really Professor"!

" Yes Akira ,but that's all the information I have found. Now, could I make a suggestion to you"?

" Sure Professor, just name it".

" I want you to keep this book with you at all times and don't let Team Rocket get their hands on this book. It will mean big trouble for everyone if they learn all your new secrets".

" Thank you Professor I will guard this book with my life".

" That's all I can ask ,but don't dwell on Team Rocket to much with make sure you enjoy your journey with Shadow".

" I will Professor Elm". Akira takes the book from Professor Elm, she gets ready to put it into her backpack when the girl remembers something very important." Professor I have something I need to ask you".

" Sure Akira what is it"?

" When I read this book in your storage room I went to the last chapter and well... here just read it for yourself".

" Professor Elm takes the book and flips to the last chapter, reads it them gasps. " Akira this is... oh my word this tells you how to use your ability for evil purposes! Team Rocket cant get their hands on this book"!

" Exactly, but hear me out what if I tear out the last chapter of this book, then Team Rocket will never figure out how to use my ability even if they capture me and Shadow".

" Excellent idea Akira".

The girl carefully rips out the last chapter in the mysterious book and gives it to Professor Elm. Then Professor Elm puts the pages into a safe. " Akira I will hide this safe somewhere where those evil people will never find it".

" Thank you Professor, but don't tell me just incase".

" Sure thing". The girl stands up and shakes Professor Elm's hand.

" Thank you for everything". The girl looks over at the clock on the wall and sees that its already 3oclock. Shadow and I better leave we have a journey we have to start today".

" I agree have a safe trip Akira".

" I will thanks ready Shadow". Shadow jumps for joy then runs to the door. The girl runs over to the front door, opens it then they head toward route 29. The trainer and her Pokémon are just about to leave town when she hears a familiar voice".

" _Hey lady, lady wait for me"!_

The girl face palms her forehead then rolls her eyes. " _Oh no not that Totodile again_"! The girl sighs. Shadow and Akira stop running, turn around then Totodile jumps into Akira's arms and hugs her.

"_ Hi lady"._

_" It's Akira"._

_" Oh sorry Atira"._

_" No it's Akira"!_

_" Yeah that to"._

Akira giant face palms her forehead and Shadow starts to chuckle. " _Zip it Shadow_"! Shadow rolls on the ground laughing.

" _Ha ha he got your name wrong again"._

_" Arira listen to me"._

_" It's Akira"!_

_" That name is to hard to remember, but listen can I come with you on your journey please_".

Professor Elm runs out of his lab and out to Akira when Professor Elm finally reaches Akira and Shadow he is out of breath. "Akira... I... I am looking for Totodile have you seen him"?

" Yes, he is right here".

" Come on Totodile let's go back to the lab". Professor Elm reaches out to take Totodile from Akira when the Pokémon suddenly shoots a Water Gun attack at Professor Elm. Professor Elm dodges the Pokémon's attack then looks up and sees Totodile hugging the girl.

" I see why he did that. Akira I see that Totodile has taken a real shine to you I think it would be a good idea if you took that Totodile with you on your journey along with Shadow what do you say Akira"?

Shadow looks the girl in the eye. " _Well Akira what do you want to do it's your choice and their is no pressure for you to do this. Honestly I wouldn't mind having the little fella come with us, but in the end it's your choice"._

The girl looks back at the Totodile and sees a tear in his eye and struggles to remember the girl's name. " _Please A.. kira"._ Akira sees that the Pokémon is sorry for getting her name wrong. After a few minutes of thinking to herself she finally makes a decision.

The trainer smiles at the Pokémon." _Totodile you can come with us if you would like to_".

Totodile was so happy to hear that he shoots Akira in the face with a Water Gun attack. _He he Sorry lady"._

The girl rolls her eyes. " _That's alright your just a funny little fella who will make a fun new edition to my team_".

" Professor I have decided to take Totodile with me on my journey".

" That is wonderful Akira! Oh and there are a few things that I forgot to give to you". Professor Elm hands the girl Totodile's pokeball, six extra pokeball's, a Pokedex and her Pokegear.

" Thanks Professor um Professor is their something that is bothering you"?

Professor Elm has a nervous expression on his face." Well Akira I'm not going to lie to you, but do you remember the man that was in my lab with the short black hair with a white streak on the left side, glasses and a goatee"?

" Oh I remember him to well". The girl shivers. " Those cold eyes and that smirk who could forget that"!

" Well he wanted me to pass a personal message to you".

The girl's heart starts to race." A personal message". The girl gulps. " For me..".

" Yes and this is what he told me to tell you".

"_** Listen Professor I want you to tell Akira that she can run all she wants to and she can hide as much as she wants, but when Team Rocket is after something or someone we will not stop until we have achieved our goals and no child and her puppy will stop us. Do you understand me Professor Elm"?**_

_**" Yes sir".**_

_**" Good boy lets keep it that way". Sebastian walks out to the chopper**_.

The girl's eyes widens and she starts to tremble. Totodile suddenly looks up at his trainer's face and sees how frightened she is. Totodile tugs on her sleeve on her hoodie and she looks down at her Pokémon. " _Hey Atira don't worry Shadow and I will bite that guy in the butt if he try's to lay a hand on you"!_

The thought of both her Pokémon biting Sebastian in the butt makes her smile. " _Thanks Totodile and thank you partner Team Rocket wont know what hit them. Why was I even afraid of that old man anyway he isn't that scary or tough"._

Shadow looks at the girl with a shocked expression on his face. " _Akira listen to me carefully Sebastian is one of the scariest guys in Team Rocket believe me, I know that from experience_".

" _We can take him down, I know we can take him down I can out run an old man like him"._

_" Your not listening to me"!_

_" Shadow I am not going to live in fear, besides I know how to use disguises and make traps_".

Shadow's jaw drops._ Really Akira, wow we might have a chance at beating Team Rocket at their own game_".

Professor Elm looks over at the girl and smiles. Akira always remember that Pokémon are your friends and they will always be by your side even in tough situations and if you work as a team you can even beat Team Rocket, but don't be reckless about it". Professor Elm puts his index finger on the girl's forehead. " Also remember to use this your own judgment is key to survival".

I understand Professor, Thanks".

" Your welcome well I better get back to the lab. Akira if you ever run into trouble do not hesitate to call me".

" I will remember that".

Professor Elm walks back to his lab. Shadow suddenly tugs on his trainers pants, the girl looks down at her partner Pokémon. " _Hey Akira where is our first destination at_"?

Akira checks her Pokegear. _Hmm lets see we are in New Bark Town and the closest town from here is Cherrygrove City and if we leave now we will be there by five oclock if we...". The girl smirks at her Pokémon._

_" Shadow what does that look mean"?_

_" That look means that she wants to have a race"._

_" Exactly partner well... unless you boys are going to chicken out he he"._

_" Oh yeah well I have only one thing to say to you little girl"._

_" And what would that be dog"._

"_ Eat my puppy dust_"!

Totodile hops onto Shadow's back. The trainer and her Pokémon exchange glares. " _Are you ready boys 1... 2... 3 go"!_

Suddenly Akira and Shadow run into route 29 as fast as they possibly can. " _We will win this race lady_".

" _Don't bet on that boys this race has only begun_".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Team Rocket HQ.<p>

Butch and Attila are talking while everyone else is loading up the chopper. " Hey Attila can you tell me more about this girl we are after"?

" Sure, but she is just a stubborn brat".

" I understand that, but why is Professor Sebastian going through all this trouble to capture one girl. I mean really I'm not a Professor and even I could capture one girl. I don't even need a degree to do that".

Suddenly Attila looks up and sees Professor Sebastian standing behind Butch with a cold gaze, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Butch looks up at Attila." Hey Attila why have you stopped talking has the Persian caught your tongue he he". Suddenly Sebastian clears his throat and Butch's jaw drops and his eyes widens then he turns around and looks Professor Sebastian in the eye and starts to tremble." Sir I'm sorry I...".

" Shouldn't both of you be over there helping everyone else load up the chopper"?

" Yes sir I was just asking Attila if he could tell me more about the girl we are after".

" Attila go help Hun and Pierce finish loading up the chopper. I need to have a word with Botch".

" The name is Butch it's not Botch"!

Sebastian's scowl grows wider and Butch puts his head down. Suddenly Attila walks over to some crates to help the other Rocket agents load the chopper.

" Listen to me Bob...".

" Butch cuts Sebastian off. The name is Butch it's not Bob"!

" Like I said before your name doesn't matter to me. Now let me remind you of what you should be doing instead of goofing off. You are here to assist my agents in capturing Akira and you will do anything they ask you to do and if by chance the girl manages to escape well... let's just say you wont have to worry about anyone in Team Rocket getting your name wrong again because you will be fired".

" Fired"! Butch's jaw drops and his eyes widens.

Suddenly Pierce walks over to Professor Sebastian. " Sir the chopper is loaded and we are ready to leave on your signal".

" Perfect everyone move out". All of the Rocket agents head for the chopper. " Oh an botch".

" The name is...". Sebastian gives Butch a cold look.

" Oh I give up". Butch walks over to the chopper, climbs in then the Team Rocket agents fly the chopper out the HQ.

Hun smirks. " Get ready brat we will see you soon".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Akira , Shadow and Totodile are racing to Cherrygrove City.<p>

" _You wont win this time Shadow"._

_" Oh really little girl"._

_Akira grits her teeth." I'm not a little girl"!_

_" Calm down lady, you need to chill out. Let me help you with that_". Totodile uses Water Gun, The girl dodges two Water Gun attacks.

" _Nice try boy's, but_...". Akira gasps when she sees a third Water Gun attack coming at her. She try's to dodge it, but it's to late a strong Water Gun attack hits the girl and it pushes her right into a tree. Akira puts her hand on her head and groans then she looks up and sees Shadow running into the distance with Totodile siting on his back laughing at her. The girl suddenly gets an idea about how to get back at those boy's. When Akira looks to her right she sees a short cut and by the look of it , it will put her at least five minutes ahead of her Pokémon. She runs as fast as she can down that path until she reaches a clearing in the forest. She looks to the center of the field and sees a big shady oak tree. The girl smirks as she pulls out a Houndour costume that has a pink bow on the head of the costume. Akira looks behind her and sees a blue shady looking dog running .

" Perfect here comes the boy's". She quickly hides her backpack behind the tree, puts the full body female Houndour costume on then walks over to the oak tree and lies down by the right side of the tree towards the rear of the tree. The girl lies still under the tree for three minutes when she sees her Pokémon about 500 feet away.

" _Hey Totodile do you think we should have done that to Akira. I mean I love pulling pranks on her, but I don't want to hurt her"._

_" Don't worry my shady little friend Apira is just fine"._

_" Totodile my name is Shadow and our trainers name is Akira"._

_" He he sorry about that"._

Shadow turns around to look for his trainer, but sees that she is nowhere to be found_. Maybe we should go back and look for Akira I'm starting to..."._ Suddenly Shadow hears a howl, he turns his head and sees a female Houndour lying under a shady oak tree relaxing. The shiny Houndour sticks his tongue out , starts to pant, his ears perk up and his tail wags as fast as possible. Totodile looks over at the Houndour and starts to get suspicious. _"Wait Shadow it might be a trick_".

"_Dude be cool look its not everyday that you see a pretty girl. I have to know her name_"!

Shadow runs over to the tree, then he trips over a small rope and a net traps them up in the tree." _I told you blue boy remember girl's will use their charm to lure you into a trap just like this if not worse"._

Akira stands up and takes the costumes head off, the body suit and puts it back into her backpack. " _Hello boys so how's the tree he he"_. The girl puts her right hand on her head, then falls to the ground laughing at her partner for falling for her prank.

Shadow grits his teeth, growls and his eyes glow a light purple color." _Akira you better run he looks very upset_".

The girl looks up at her Pokémon in the tree, her heart starts to race then she starts to run as fast as her legs will let her. Totodile try's to bite through the net, but the net is just to thick. Out of nowhere shadow uses what looks like Shadow Claw h en cuts right though the net. Akira turns around and looks at Shadow " Um how did Shadow use Shadow Claw? I didn't think Houndour's could use Shadow Claw.

Shadow runs quickly after Akira _"You better run faster than that little girl because when I catch you he he well lets just say you will wish Sebastian was here to capture you_"!

Totodile's jaw drops then he starts to shiver. " _Shadow... please don't hurt Akira I like her_".

" _Don't worry Totodile_". Shadow winks.

The girl suddenly stops and starts to pant heavily I... Must have... escaped them". Suddenly she sees Shadow leap off a large rock with his eyes glowing a light purple color, and his fangs showing. The girl gasps then just as Shadow lands in front of her she falls to the ground and blackouts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Cherrygrove City Team Rocket is unloading all the supplies they need for the festival when suddenly Cassidy walks up to Hun and Pierce. " Hey Hun, Pierce I want to wear this Nidoqueen costume instead of the Raticate costume because this Nidoqueen costume brings out my unresistable beauty.<p>

Pierce walks over to Cassidy." Listen we know you want to wear that costume,but are plan will work flawlessly if you waer the other costume instaed". Pierce puts his hand on his head when suddenly

Hun sees a male trainer walking with his Nidoking then she taps Pierce on the shoulder." Lets show her why she should listen to us". Hun and Pierce both start to smirk.

The man with the olive green eyes looks back at Cassidy then says. " Alright Cassidy you can wear that costume, but you have better hurry and change. You need to practice walking in that costume".

Five minutes later. Cassidy comes out of the tent wearing the costume when she is suddenly spotted by a Nidoking who runs up behind Cassidy and starts to snuggle with her. She trys to push him away. " Hey back off boy"! The Nidoking runs back up to her and hugs her tightly.

Butch,Hun, Pierce and Attila are watching from tent. "Poor Cassidy he thinks she is playing hard to get".

" Serves her right Butch".

" Wow Attila someone actually got my name right".

" Don't worry about it Botch".

Butch face palms his forehead. " My name isn't that hard to remember people".

" Hey Attila".

" Yes Pierce".

" I wouldn't laugh at Cassidy".

" Why not you guys are"?

" Just wait till you see what you have to wear".

Hun smirks, Butch sighs. " I better go save her". Butch walks over to the boy in a black hoodie and blue jeans

"Excuse me boy".

" Oh hi mister, what can I do for you"?

" Well son I came to get my Nidoqueen I have to get her home before...".

" Before what"?

" Um... before her egg hatches yeah that's it".

" Oh sure thing mister. Nidoking return. It's a good thing you came when you did".

" Why is that son"?

" Well I was going to capture your Nidoqueen and then I was going to breed her with my ditto".

Cassidy gulps. " _Get me out of here Biff_"!

" Oh well I never expected to hear that, but it was nice meeting you see you later".

" Yep see you later and hey good luck with the egg".

The boy walks away then Cassidy face palms her forehead inside the costume. Cassidy and Butch walk back to the tent where the other Rocket agents are waiting for them. When they walk inside the tent they find Hun, Pierce and Attila talking to Professor Sebastian over a laptop like device. Hun and Pierce tell Sebastian how Cassidy didn't want to wear her assigned costume , went outside the tent with a different costume on and how a Pokémon trainer saw her then wanted to capture her for his Pokémon. Hun looks over and sees Cassidy walking inside the tent with Butch.

" Sir Cassidy is here what action should I take".

" Bring her over here I need to have a word with her".

Hun grabs Cassidy's left arm then Pierce grabs her right arm, they take her over to the lab top device and sit her down in a chair. "Cassidy why did you go against Hun and Pierce's orders"?

Cassidy face turns pale and her heart starts to race. " Um...".

" I'm waiting my dear".

" Well... I just thought I would look better in a Nidoqueen costume then I would in a Raticate costume".

Professor Sebastian sighs. " It seems like you misunderstood me back at the HQ so let me put this in layman's terms for you so you understand what I'm telling you. If you make another mistake like this again and this causes Akira to escape you will have to personally deal with me and believe me you don't want that to happen trust me do we have an understanding Cassidy"?

Cassidy face turns red because she was just embarrassed in front of everyone" Yes sir".

" Good girl, now go with Pierce and he will give you the correct costume to wear". Cassidy starts to walk away. " Oh and Cassidy remember what I told you. Hun I need to have a word with you". Hun sits down in front of the laptop device." Hun I want you and Pierce to remain in your uniforms I want one of you to guard the entrance and one of you to guard the way to route 30, but stay hidden we cant raise and suspicion for her and we cant let the girl escape us again.

" I understand".

" Also have you located the girl, yet"?

" Yes I have she is in the forest nearby that leads to Cherrygrove city she will be here soon".

" Perfect and are all the cameras functional".

" Yes sir we put up tiny cameras that way you can monitor the entire festival".

" Excellent make sure everyone puts their earpieces in to. One more thing Hun while you and Pierce are guarding the entrance and exit to the city just remember if the girl is having fun stay out of sight , but if she gets suspicious or try's to leave take her down, restrain her and her Pokémon then bring her to me hopefully everything will go as planned because I need to collect data on the girl before you bring her here".

Hun smirks " Oh everything will go according to plan I will make sure of that".

"Good and remember I will be watching all of you".

* * *

><p>Akira is starting to wake up she sits up, groans, rubs her eyes, puts her hand on her head and looks in front of her to see Shadow's glowing eyes gazing into hers .<p>

"_ I'm glad that you are awake little girl he he_".

The girl backs up into a tree and is trapped like a fox trying to hide in a hole. Shadow slowly walks up to the girl, his eyes still starting into hers and his fangs showing.

"_ Now now little girl don't be afraid of me, im your friend_".

The girl try's to get up and run, but Totodle suddenly steps in front of Akira's path then he uses his Scary Face attack at his trainer. She falls backwards and bumps into Shadow.

Shadow smirks." _Now my dear don't run away from us that would just be rude"._

_" What do we do now my shady friend"?_

" _Hmm... Oh I know let me call for my master. Sebastian I have captured Akira for you_".

The girl's jaw drops and her eye widens. " _What! No Shadow don't listen to him you have to snap out of your trance don't let him control you like that"_! The girl tackles her Pokémon to knock him out of the way then starts to run.

" _We will find you Akira its only a matter of time you cant escape my master forever"!_

_" Shadow that's enough we scared her pretty good. Akira stop running it was just a prank_".

" _What a prank_"! Akira stomps back over to Shadow and sees his eyes are no longer glowing, he is rolling on the ground laughing. The girl walks up to her partner, bends down to his eye level. " _I have to admit that was a good prank buddy you really had me fooled I really thought that Sebastian guy actually found you then brainwashed you guys"._

" _He he just remember the lesson I taught you today"._

_" What would that be partner"?_

_" Never let your guard down_".

"_I will remember that thanks buddy_". The girl turns looks behind her and sees Cherrygrove city. Akira gasps._ We finally made it and look their is a summer festival going on this evening. I wonder what time it starts". The girl looks at a small white fence in front of the city that has flowers growing inside the fence. " Hey look a flyer"!_

" Shadow looks up at his trainer. " _What does it say Akira_"?

The girl starts to read the flyer. " _Welcome everyone to Cherrygrove Cities annual summer festival! for only a few Pokedollars you can experience an evening of fun and excitement. Anyone 17 years old and younger gets in for 5 dollars. Anyone 18 years of age and older can get in for 10 dollars and All Pokémon get in for free. The festival will be held at 6 oclock and it will end at midnight. Please enjoy your evening with us_"!

" _Akira what time is it now"?_

_" It's 5 oclock, wow only one hour until the fun begins! So... Shadow"._

_" So... Akira he he"._

_The girl rolls her eyes. " How did you use Shadow Claw? I never knew that Houndour's could use that move"?_

_" Well you are right Akira we cant , but what you saw wasn't a Shadow Claw attack"._

_" Then what was it Shadow"?_

_" It's a move called Aura Strike"._

" _Aura Strike? Are you sure that a real move is it even possible and can I learn that move"?_

_" Yes you can and you want to know why you can learn this basic move now"?_

_" Yes"._

_" Well it's because we went through so much yesterday with Team Rocket"._

_The girl's eyes widens and her jaw drops again." What! Wait Shadow are you trying to tell me that Team Rocket scaring me is the reason why I can learn this move"?_

_" Well... yes and no. Yes because we bonded yesterday and since we just became friends you are now able to learn a basic Aura Power. No because a bond cant form of fear exist in that relationship. Team Rocket scaring you worried me. You may ask why and here is your answer. I had a vision that I would meet you and that I would share this Aura ability with you, but what I was afraid of was how much they scared you because this could slow down your ability to learn more advanced moves"._

_" So wait I can learn more moves than this"?_

" _Yep, but it will not happen in a day or in a week. These powers are special and with this ability that I am about to teach you, you will be able to defend yourself against Team Rocket"._

_" Wow! so how do I learn Aura Strike_"?

"_ First I need you to sit in front of me_". The girl walks in front of her Pokémon and sits down. " _Next clear your mind of all distractions"._ She closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath then exhales. Shadow then puts his left paw on her head his imprint on his paw begins to glow and his eyes also begin to glow a light purple color. In Akira's mind she can see Shadow's face, she also sees his paw in her mind radiating with Aura. A tingling sensation starts for about 10 seconds then shadow tells her to open her eyes and to stand up, but suddenly this familiar dizziness reappears. The girl grabs her head and drops to her knees then she looks up at Shadow and he sees her eyes glowing a light purple color. " _Wow Akira you are about to have another vision. You had one yesterday to_"!

Suddenly Akira has her vision. She sees herself in a scary lab again tied down to this metallic table and she also sees Shadow chained inside a medium size cage with wires on his head and a muzzle on his snout. Then the girl sees Sebastian slowly coming towards her with some metal device and he puts it on her neck then she sees him put one on her partner Pokémon. Finally she sees Sebastian grab her chin, looks into her eyes and chuckles evilly.

" Now my cleaver little fox lets see how you will escape me now that you cant defend yourself". Sebastian smirks and the vision ends. Akira gasps.

"_ Akira what did you see"?_

_" I saw..."._ Suddenly the girl faints.

"_ Akira_"!

Totodile sprinkles a gentle Water Gun attack on the girls forehead. A few minutes later she starts to wake up.

"_ Huh... what... Shadow"?_

_" Akira are you alright"?_

_" Yes, thanks partner"._

" _Hey don't thank me Totodile was the one with the water"._

_The girl pets her Totodile on his head. " Thanks pal"._

_" Not a problem ... Akira"._

_" You got my name right I'm so proud of you"._

_" Akira what did you see in your vision"?_

_" Well...". The girl explains her vision to Shadow." That's what I saw_".

Shadow's jaw drops. " _Wow. but wait your vision doesn't explain how we got captured"?_

_" I know that's what worries me"._

" _Well we cant do anything about that now, but what's important now is that you test out that new Aura Strike ability on this fallen branch in front of me"._

_" How do I use this power"?_

_" Get upset"._

_" Excuse me are you crazy_"?

"_ Listen what I mean is that you have to feel like you have an annoying obstacle in your way or you are in danger. Your finger nails will grow out a little bit, your nails will turn a light purple color and then you will see aura radiating from your right hand. Now hit this branch with all your might_"!

The girl tilts her head in confusion." _Nothing is happening Shadow_".

Shadow thinks about how he can get his trainer to use her ability "_ I know he he. Hey Akira I know why you keep having visions about Sebastian"._

_" Why partner"._

" _You have a crush on him he he_". Shadow makes a kissy face

" _Ewwww"!_ The girl gets so upset that she takes her right hand and strikes the fallen branch and it splits in half.

"_Akira you did it"!_

_" Huh I did wow so that's how I use that power neat, but take back what you said about me and Sebastian_". Akira's fingernails grow a little, turn light purple, and aura radiates from her right hand.

"_Akira im sorry it was the only way that I could get you to use your Aura Strike, calm down_"! The girl corners Shadow to a tree then raises her right hand. Suddenly Totodile uses a strong Water Gun attack on Akira then she snaps out of her agitated state.

" _Shadow im sorry"._

_" That's alright it will take some time for you to get use to it. He he I wouldn't want to be Sebastian. By the way Akira what time is it_"?

The girl looks at her Pokegear. " _It's 6 oclock let's go to the festival_"! The girl, Shadow and Totodile run towards the booth so they to pay to get in.

* * *

><p>Back at the Team Rocket HQ.<p>

Professor Sebastian id getting the lab ready for the girl's arrival when suddenly a alarm starts going off on his lab top device. He walks over to his device, sits down in a chair in front of the lab top device. He touches the screen and it shows the entire festival on his lab top thanks to Hun and Pierce putting up small cameras all over the festival so Sebastian can tell them the girl's constant location. Sebastian looks at the image of the entrance to Cherrygrove City when he sees some familiar faces. Sebastian's evil smirk returns as he sees Akira and Shadow walking up to Butch in a Hitmontop costume sitting in a booth to take care of the entrance fee.

Sebastian contacts Butch on his earpiece. " Attention Biff". Snoring is heard , Sebastian face palms his forehead." Biff wake up if the girl escapes your fired"!

" What Fired I'm sorry Sebastian"!

" Your lucky I wasn't standing right there Bob".

" It's Butch"!

" Enough, now listen Akira is heading your way, this is what I want you to tell her is that she is the first person to arrive and that she doesn't have to pay the five dollar fee to get in and that she won this pretty bracelet as a thank you for coming to the festival".

" He he no problem boss".

" I thought you would say that I will be watching".

Akira walks up to the booth and knocks on the window, she quickly ducks then holds Totodile up to the window. The man in the Hitmontop costume opens the window.

" Hello young lady..."! Butch suddenly screams because he sees a Totodile giving him a Scary Face attack. " Whoa please don't eat me"!

Akira jumps up and starts to laugh. "_How was that Shadow"?_

_" Even better than I pictured in my mind he he your learning_".

" Oh great a brat with a sense of humor".

" What was that Hitmontop man"?

" What oh nothing by the way young lady were you planning on spending an evening with us at this summer festival"?

" Yes sir and don't forget my Pokémon Shadow and Totodile".

" Oh I wouldn't dream of it and by the way since you are the first person to arrive at this festival you don't have to pay for anything here. Everything you and your Pokémon eat and any games you play are on the house".

" Wow thanks um". The girl try's to read the mans name tag. " Thank you Mutch"!

" It's..."!

Sebastian contacts Butch. " Don't you even say your name and blow this mission"!

" Uh... yes my name is Mutch oh and my dear here is a prize for you since you are the first person here".

" Thank you".

" My pleasure". The man puts a strange silver bracelet with a dark purple gem on it on the girl's right wrist. " Please enjoy your evening with us my dear he he".

" Ok that was weird, but oh well come on Shadow, Totodile let's go to the festival"!

" Professor Sebastian contacts Mutch on his earpiece. " Very good Mutch".

Twenty minutes later all of these parents start coming into the festival with their children.

" Mommy look at that man in that cute Jolteon costume! I want to ride on his back.

Akira overhears the child then she runs over to see if what he said was true. "_ Ha ha look at him Akira_"! Shadow and Totodile point and laugh at the man in the costume.

" Hey that twerp is laughing at me"!

Sebastian contacts Attila on his earpiece. " Attila let it go and remember you have to keep in character don't blow your cover".

Attila sighs. " Yes sir".

Akira sees all the children climbing on the man in the Jolteon costume." _Hey Akira"!_

_" Yes shadow"._

_" Go get your picture taken with that guy and make sure that you give him a hug he he_ ".

" _Alright Shadow , but you and Totodile have to get in the picture to"._

_" Oh I will"._ A sly smirk crosses shadow's face.

The girl runs over and puts her arms around Jolteon's neck while Totodile hops onto his head and Shadow lifts his leg on the man in the costume. Alright everyone 1... 2... 3 smile.. click. The girl runs over to the man who took the photograph and he gives he a copy of the picture. She looks at it and starts to laughing .

" _Ha ha Shadow did you lift you leg on him "?_

_" He he yes I did"._ _Its a good thing that buff guy from Team Rocket wasn't in that costume. Oh man everyone in Team Rocket would never let him live that one down_".

" That mutt just had to lift his leg on me I bet that brat told him to do that, just wait until I get those two back to the lab"!

Sebastian contacts Attila. Don't worry I have a special plan for those two".

Shadow's eyes widens. _Whoa Akira look a dunk tank_".

The girl and her Pokémon walk over to a lady in a Raticate costume. " Welcome my dear would you like to play dunk the old hag".

" Yeah that sounds like fun can my Pokémon play to"?

" They sure can"!

" Alright so who do I get to dunk"?

The lady in the Raticate costume points towards a woman with long red hair dressed in a Persian costume. " You each get two baseballs. Go for it"!

Akira takes one step forward, but suddenly slips on some water and accidently throws the ball the wrong way and the baseball hits the lady in the Persian costume on the forehead. " I got her, I win! Oh wait oops sorry I missed the target".

The lady in the Raticate costume walks up to her and smiles. " You didn't miss honey". The girl throws her last ball and she hits the target. Congratulation's my dear you win here is your prize". The lady in the Raticate costume grabs the girl's right hand, shakes it then looks at the bracelet to make sure the gem glows. When she saw it did she let her hand go.

" Alright boys throw your baseballs"! Shadow and Totodile throw both of their baseballs at the same time, but none of them hit the target instead all four baseballs hit the old hag in the Persian costume.

Cassidy starts to laugh. " You guys have a good evening here".

The girl looks at her Pokegear and sees that 2 hours has passed " _Whoa its lunch time"!_

_" You mean dinner time right Akira"?_

_" Yep that to"._

The girl and her Pokémon walk over to a food stand and see a shady looking man. " Hello girl and what would you are your Pokémon like to eat"?

" Hmm... I will have a cheeseburger with onions, mustard, ketchup, pickles, lettuce and tomato, a medium fry and a water. _Shadow_ , _Totodile what would you guys like to eat_"? The girl's Pokémon mentally tell her what they would like to eat.

" So girl is there anything else you want to eat"?

" Yes, I will take two hamburgers, two more medium fries and two more bottles of water and 3 cotton candies".

" Alright my dear no charge please enjoy".

The girl and her Pokémon sit down at a table and eat for an hour then Akira looks at her Pokegear and sees that its already nine o'clock. " Well boys we have time for some more games what do you guys want to do"? Shadow is looking toward the entrance to Cherrygrove City then he suddenly shakes his head. The girl looks over at her Pokémon. "_ Shadow what's wrong buddy"?_

_" Listen Akira I know this is going to sound weird , but I think there is a man other there watching us_"?

The girl looks over and sees Totodile looking towards route 30." _Totodile what's wrong I see a woman over there watching us"?_

The girl looks towards route 30 then back towards the entrance. _Boys I don't see anyone you both need to relax lets go play some more games"._ The girl and her Pokémon walk over and play nine different games. The girl looks at her Pokegear again to check the time. _" It's midnight already"_! The girl yawns." _Guys I'm getting tired lets go check into a Pokémon center._ The girl talks to Nurse Joy and she gives Akira her room key then shows her to her room for the night.

* * *

><p>Outside the Pokémon center.<p>

Hun and Pierce call Professor Sebastian." So Hun, Pierce how did the festival go"?

" Very good, that's what I was hoping to hear. Now what about that bracelet the girl is wearing"?

Pierce leans in closer to the screen. Everything was recorded inside that gem on that bracelet".

" Excellent".

" Sir what should we do next"?

" Hun I want you and Pierce to get Attila then go capture the girl then bring her to me". Sebastian smirks.

" Yes sir".

They close the lab top device. " You know what Pierce"?

" What's that Hun"?

" I'm glad I'm not Akira".

" Me to and I have a foolproof plan to capture her to".

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished chapter 3 thanks for being so patient with me sorry it took so long college keeps me busy. Please review:) I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I hope everyone has a happy new year. In chapter 4 we will see just what Pierce is up to!<strong>


End file.
